to move foward
by flaming hunter
Summary: 1 minor change and the story changes
1. Chapter 1

Halo time

december 2552  
The great war is finally over the prophets have gone into hiding .The Elite are fighting of covenant remains.{This marked the beginning of the separatist wars}  
february 2554

we have discovered that most colonies survived the seems that in their rush to destroy earth and get their hands on the ark the covenant completely overlooked them .The once believed lost colonies are being brought up to date on everything that happened ,unfortunately they are having trouble accepting the Sangheili as friends.

april

The Sangheili seem to be having trouble fighting of the covenant strange as it sounds the arbiter said his people could handle it,and that humanity needed to recuperate .

january2555

We have begun a massive operation in order to restore all glassed planets. On a side note because the covenant glassed so many planets they are unable to feed their people due to the lack of food, they won't last much longer with.

january 2556  
so many things can happen in a year while we were scouting for the once lost planets we discoverer a very distressing secret., We found Sangheili, kig yar hai breeds.

I know disgusting but its true. I mean 2 beings forced to put their difference aside just to survive , and i guess the whole other species thing went out the window.

on a side note some of the covenant species have begun to join us,  
april  
the Jackals and the Grunts are slowly becoming are allies  
march 2557

Sanghelios is in danger of falling to the covenant. The arbiter can't feed his people,most Sangheili are warriors and they got most of their food from the servants they had in the covenant. it seems their losing the war, were going to help but it will be behind close doors.

agost

We have made first contact with an insectoid race that called themselves the Racchi ,we found them in an asteroid ,that is made of unknown material which was drifting in space how they survived I don't know . For reasons unknown they seem to be afraid of everyone they meet.

september {abob top secret }

During a negotiation meeting with the Rachni Queen we found that there's another group of aliens similar to the covenant out there , officially the Racchi have become our allies ,they agreed in exchange for a new home, they would tell us all they know of the strange material of the asteroid they were found on.

january 2559

Requiem has been destroyed . Theirs rumors of a forerunner weapon was involved .Also it seems has betrayed us .

february

The separatist wars are finally over .We defeated Didact the mad Forerunner ,unfortunately we lost Cortana .I never thought i would say this but Master Chief is in an emotional ruin .

april 2560

We gained access to the ark, as soon as we entered the stations a monitor greeted us his name was 144 master timer .We now know the location of all the Forerunner installations .Also you will never guess what we found a living by no means insane Forerunner unfortunately she seems to have lost most of her memory ,a result of being in stasis for too long, the med team says she'll regain it eventually . Now that we have the information and technology its going to be awhile till we can use them  
june

Halsey officially declared war on us with an army of prometheans both remains of Didacts army and a new kind {we suspect she created}

December

The war is finally over Halsey has been captured by 117 .During the confrontation she used the one thing that could stop him CORTANA .She manipulated him stating how she found her and fixed it hadn't been for a sniper shot Courtanas ai chip revealing she was a fake we would have lost .Master Chief captured Halsey himself.

march 2562

With the creation of the U.C.S. United Covenant Species we officially have universal piece .All pre covenant species have joined us ,along with the racchi .Ass for the Jiralhanae who regressed to their savage ways when the prophets disappeared . We are currently selectively breeding to make a more civilised species .A citadel has been made resembling hye charity but with an added ring to the center for added defenses and leshoe time.

june

After rader delicate moment the KigYar are no longer pirates ,how they agreed was rather simple we just made it worth their wild .

january 2563

With the help from the Forerunner Gate which her name we have translated the archives in the ark .Thanks to that we have upgraded everything on Earth ,our fleet has been getting some interesting additions{for details see the codex }.We can't be compared to when we started .

october

We found the remains of Didacts ship, cortana was found inside Master Chief was close to tears but held them back .she is being observed in case something was done to her. on another note as soon as a planet opens up were giving it to those half breeds so they can live peacefully.

january 2565

Forerunner nanites have been given to our population now all humans heal faster,are at the height of fiscal capacity,unfortunately they only work for humans our life expectancy is up to 500 years minimum .  
february

Cortana has argued that ais are people and deserves equal rights .When a man from the science division said she had gone rampant. She said how can i be rampant when i have been proven to be in meta stability,I can never become argument continued until she used her relationship with master chief no one argued after that and the law was passed.

december 2566

{above top secret}The flood returned but this time it was a plant the size of a planet calling itself true gravemind it demanded the presence of Master Chief ,when chief did show up it started telling the story of the original human flood war ,and the forerunner flood war .Before it let stating don't bother us and we won't bother you, it left a gift ,being pushed by packs of moss embedded in an asteroid an original human ship inside it an original human.

january

Thanks to the information inside the originals ship we have reclaimed all Forerunner, human ,Prophet and allied space .Today the Ark has becomes the hie council chambers made for the oldest and most experience members of the council .

wsdf 2567

A strange blue beam has hit all known space all humans are stronger,faster,smarter, it's believed wheel live up to a thousand years now.

may

A unknown object was found on the edge of our control space completely covered in ice ,resembling a giant tuning fork with gyroscope in the center .

and so it begins  
2567{june}  
A man dressed in a spotless white navy uniform stands as if by simple view of him, would suggest he demanded respect. He is the captain of the ship the Many Roads his job was to protect the four research vessels, that are to uncover the secrets of the newly discovered object.

Still smiling at what happened days past,{flashback}

The ancient one whose name was revealed to be Jose had been working on something for a while,after asking one of the arcs ai s he finally uploaded a video the result was that all of U.E.G. { U.N.S.C and {.U.C.S seeing the recording meant only for the ark .It was Ronald Reagan's speech about duty with some background music showing ancient to all conflicts ,to the great war .The result was all allied forces appeared armed and ready to take on the new enemy .

{end of flashback }mm just thinking of him trying to explain made the man laf  
So why is hye command so interested in this thing anyways I mean I get why all those egg heads are so excited but .  
Well captain there's actually 2 reasons

1 would be the machine appears to work with a type of dark matter we just don't have.  
The second would be according to the sangheili who are currently studying it say it appears to be a form of faster than light,plus any new technology is welcomed.

says his on board ai { her appearance resemble that of an asian schoolgirl in a sailor uniform.  
Thank you Mary. Now open up a line please, listen up people we are to check up on the garden world the sangheili proves found on the other side of that tuning fork ,be prepared for anything.  
Mary I take it that the giant tuning fork is works properly .  
Yes captain but we are receiving hails from the sangheili shipmaster .  
Put him thru {a sangheili wearing thick white armor appears on screen }  
Greetings captain we will remain here in case something unwelcome appears we wish you a grad journey.  
Thank you shipmaster

start the countdown 5..4..3..2..1.. jump, arriving on the other side

Well seems we made it .  
Captain i'm picking up very strong energy readings it appears to be a battle. Raising shields .  
Captain bird shaped crafts they seem to have spotted us .  
Take evasive we don't want to get involved .  
Captain there attacking the research vessels.  
Open fire give them time to get out of here.

Fiering macs .Captain macs appear to be hitting but they seem to be doing little effect. Arm the plasma cannons and fire.  
Fiering plasma cannons.  
What the hell the cannons, they just cut right thru the enemy ships.  
Have the research vessels left .  
Yes all non combat ships have managed to escape .Captain enemy ships are firing missiles  
Take evasive .There's no time shields are down .Captain the enemy is firing another round .. fiere everything we have evacuate the crew and send an s.o.s .

2522 cct time

a discovery was made away to travel outside of our known space. It was held as the greatest discovery in human history the rest of the universe called it  
Mass effect

Captain Thomas was a man whose mere presence in a room could lift the spirits of all those under his command.

He was a senior officer of the human system alliance,his dark skin demonstrated the obvious signs of his age ,as all high ranking captains he dressed in a white spotless uniform ,decorated by the many the many medals that hanged from his chess.

He had been there when his people first found the ancient relics ,as well as trying out the new ships that came in,he had been there when the alliance first found the relay,the device shaped like a tuning fork.

To say that the man was experienced was an understatement.

He remembered the events that took place that year,It has been a week since we first discovered the relay and activated it ,how it led them to another solar system and how they started colonizing shanzay .  
Unfortunately thats what got the Taurians to attack them.

At first the alliance was exited to meet reo aliens,but their excitement didn't last long ,yea those bird like bastards .said the alliance had broken one of their laws ,a law we knew nothing about.

He and his crew were escorting a diplomat in an attempt to gain a size fier but the taurians had no interest in it.

They were about to completely conquer shanzay one of the alliance's newest planets .{flashback}

negotiations had just failed he and his crew were retreating behind their defence line while being pursued by the taurians.  
Captain the defence line won't hold much longer, the tarians are breaching our defenses .

Send an s.o.s to hye command. Sir the taurians are blocking longrange communications .There´deploying ground forces.  
Captain .What is it now.  
Sir the relay has activated.

Greate more enemy reinforcements .  
Sir they don't appear to be taurian ships .What

Try to hail them may be we can make some allies .  
SIR they don't seem to be responding,it appears the taurians are blocking us ,Also i ran a scan of those unknown ships the don't have a trace of element zero.

What Thomas curent believe it .

Sir the taurians are attacking them . The Alien ships are returning fire.  
Captain the taurian shields are down 50 percent .The alien craft is using some kind of canon. What the hell it cut right thru the taurian ships as if they were made of paper.  
Keep hailing them . We can win this war if we can get them to join us.  
Sir the Taurian are launching their disrupter torpedoes .

One decision would change the course of history , Intercept those torpedoes now. Were too late. The alien vessels shields are down .  
Captain the taurians are launching another strike .  
Sir the alien ship is fiering who knows how many weapons,our systems cannot process somany energy readings.

How the hell is this possible.

Half of the taurian fleet is gone .sir.

Captain the a missile has breached the alien craft its goin down.

.The alien craft is launching what seems to be escape pods .  
Get the ground team to intercept them.

Captain i'm picking up a massive energy build up from the alien ship its going to explode.

Thomas curent believe his eyes a wormhole opened up suking up everithing near the strange craft,its trying to take the taurians with it.

All ships near the blast are gone sir. {end of flashback.}


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two hours since then,taking advantage of the enemies disarray the alliance forces went onto a full scale out assault,and successfully take down what remained of the Taurian invasion. That is at least until the fuckin taurians brought in reinforcements ,now the alliance was on the defensive again .

Open a line to all remaining ships

{yes sir said his communications officer the lines open sir }

Listen up everyone as you all can see were in a tight don't lose hope if we fall here our worlds fall as well ,and I don't know about you but I don't intend to let my daughter be a slave to some freak of I ask to defend this planet and send those demons kicking and screaming beging you not to take them to hell with you. Lets show them what Humans candue .{cheers being heard thru all the remaining alliance ships}

Now get ready here they come.

As those words swarm of 700 Taurian ship lighting up red prepare their weapons, to crush the remaining alliance forces a massive warm howe opened up.

{Captain the relay has activated }those words would echo through the universe .

As a massive smooth slender purple ship emerged from the relay followed by a smaller version of it,as another and another emerged from the relay.

At the same time near the relay from the wormhole a massive silver and black long box like ship came ,just like the purple ships it was followed by smaller versions of itself .But unlike the smooth purple ships ,that dirent show signs of any weapons .These silver black bulky box like ones had enormes canons ,all over it one could see thousands of smaller guns covering them.

They were obviously created for one thing war,together both fleets totaled 40 ships,and they obviously carried more inside them .

Thomases eyes widened in horror, his only hope rides on the ground team making contact with those escape pods .

Captain our systems are going crazy.

Don't do anything there scanning us .What happened to the Taurians .

Sir there weapons stopped just when they were about to fire.

Captain all the taurians are changing cores .They seem to be attacking the unknowns the end of thoes words {as thomas would descrive it } the sky lit up in a mixture of blue and red fier .

The unknowns had begun their strike .

As the taurian launched a mixture of torpedos and mass accelerators ,which wore intercepted by the unknowns .

As a crew member spoke. Captain should we help.

Thomas some how keeping his composure. No be prepared whatever happens next defend our world with all your might .

Captain look .

As massive missiles launched from the unknown silver and black crafts, suddenly opening up and started either destroying or pursuing taurian ships.

Suddenly alarms rang all over .

Whats going on.

Captain all unknowns energy readings are off the charts .

A red lasers fired from the purple ships, and a blue one from the other ones decimating all of the tauria ships only leaving a hand full of damaged ships.

Sir the remaining taureans are retreating .{ It only took 10 minutes.}We were receiving transmission.

Put it is captain James of the U..N..S..C ship Pillar of Fire

{2 hours 10 minutes earlier on the other side of the relay }

Shipmaster there are vessels emerging from sleep space, a communications sangheili announced

.{at the same time an ear shattering scream can be heard throughout cyberspace ,it was Mary being torn piece by piece,catching the attention of all ai s ,sending all alarms she disappeared she´passed on all of her information to all other ai s}

Bring visual .Shipmaster they appear to be the research crafts that just left.

{alarms sounding a sangheili ai,appears resembling a sangheili wearing war armor and wielding a spears .Shipmaster its war our allies have been killed those fool must bern}

Send those vessels to the nearest station for do you mean construct.

{bringing up recording of the events ,moments later. Shall we proceed shipmaster.}

No we'll wait until the humans get here, if we leave we risk letting the enemy get thru un imposed{ in a u.n.s.c . space station alarms are heard everywhere soldiers running everywear . A boise can be heard everywhere  
Listen up people as you all know the sangheili found a strange thing just floating in space,they used it and found that it led to a garden world .Which they gave to us as a sign of good when our boys got to said world they found not one but unknown races fighting it saying why one of them attacked and took down The Many roads .

Now were going to make them learn not to mess with us,so i want you all in your ships yesterday so move ought people.

Several minutes later{an ai resembling a green man in dress shirt ,dress pants ,and short hair appears}Captain were arriving at the devises proximity in contacting the shipmaster as we speak.  
Good work henry ,put him thru immediately.

Greetings captain we have been awaiting you.

Shipmaster I suggest we split up in two one of us goes thru sleep space ,and the other use the device.

Understood we shall use the device,lets go construct .As the rings resembling gyroscope spun glowing blue enveloping the sangeli fleet ,before the fleet banished.

Henry begin the countdown.

{certainly5..4..3..2.. .1 were off} as the ship vanished into sleep space. Arriving on the other side .Would you look at that so there is another device like the one we {Well looks like the small bulky ships are holding defensive position captain.}

Run a scan on all the ship I want to know everything even the size of their women's asses.{the ai giving a smirk, scanning now sir ,well i have to say the bird crafts defenses are pathetic, the small bulky ones that belong in museum even captain they seem to be opening fire }Has the shipmasters fleet finished putting up that defence line yet .{yes captain}as a mass accelerator hit the ships shields.

Connect me to him {don sir} Shipmaster that sounded like a declaration of war to me what do you think .

Indeed captain shaw we do this

{simultaneously both the same time} All ships open fire{as a blaze of blue macks from the u.n.s.c impacted taurian ships destroying them on same occurring with the plasma cannons the sangheili used. {captain the enemy is using some sort of missiles they appear to be the same kind that took down the many roads }

Launch archer pods intercept those missiles ,fire all weapons lets thindown those numbers. {captain several missiles have slept thru,}  
Shoot them down {there's no time brace for impact}as the missiles exploded {shields are down are down hard light barriers are barely holding at 15 percent.}

So the barriers save us .{if anyone were to describe the look in the captain's face it would be that of a rabid dog }FIRE ZUS now

{over the coms the sangheili shipmaster can be heard giving the same order}

As if one were to describe it would be, too bright blue blue beams sweeping all of the taurian ships .

{captain the surviving ships seem to be heading to the device }

Shipmaster can you hear me.

Yes .Let them go and tell their friends what happened Very well.

Now lets see who are the sitting open a line. {Its done sir}

At the same time in an unknown O.N.I base a man sits smoking a cigaret smiling .So it all went according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time in an unknown O.N.I base a man sits smoking a cigaret smiling .So it all went according to plan.

Yes sir. good ,know lets see how they react }

Back at the battle field

This is captain Jame of th U..N..S..C..Pillar of Fire ,I am Shipmaster Tashard of the U..C..S..{the next image shocked them both,even though they did not show it.}

This is captain Thomas of the Alliance ship red roads

{the captain of the ones James referred to as a sitting ducks was Human}

I have to say its a surprise to find other people ,with such interesting friends .If you don't mind me saying are you all ,well are you human.

Indeed we of the U..N..S..C are humans seems that we found you and your people just in the nicof time.

I am a Sangheili the U..C..S is a collection of many races and specie .

Captain Thomas please explain what happened here . Thomas then explained how the alliance found the relay ,started colonising shanzay,to the encounter with the taurians ,and finally to how the many roads fell.

So you didn't know why they attacked you until you tried negotiating a sis fire.

Yes that is correct.

Captain we will be taking back our people that arrived earlier,if you like we can help you restore your coloni .

That would be really appreciated greatly .{captain were receiving transmission from hai command }Please excuse me Captain ,Shipmaster.

Of Course .{as Thomas image disappeared }So the alliance are humans ,deploy first wave of helljumpers,retake the planet .

Shipmaster {the sangheili that was currently observing something spoke}

It appears that they plan on manipulating us .

How do you know that .

My ships construct has been listening to them talk this entire time .

O is that right ,lets see what they have to say .Until then Henry contact hai command tell them to get some diplomats over here.

Were going to need them,tell them everything .{moments later }}

I apologies Captain ,shipmaster ,but as you both know we must hear our superiors .

Of Course think nothing of it .

Captain I know its a bit sudden but the alliance would like to make a truce with the U..N..S..C,if possible.

That would be great but why so sudden .

Its really quite simple its better to align yourself with other people ,that can be quite helpful .Instead of staying alone and get attacked by some alien invaders.

Our representatives are on their way ,i would assume that you have yours with you .Yes like I said earlier one of our representatives is with us .

Good because ours just arrived .{out of a giant worm hole a ship that made the pillar of fire seem tiny it was the pride and joy of the U..N..S..C.. The Infinity. as a collection of reo time images appeared }

Greetings captain shall we discuss our new alliance .{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{In an extremely damaged bird shaped spacecraft stood Taurian fleet captain named Saren .As what remained of his crew ran back and forth he could remember the events that led to what occurred .

{flash back }

While performing a routine patrol by the relay making sure no council race opened a relay ,or there wasn't slaver or pirate activity .

However when passing by relay 314 he realised the relay was active .Any new species is to be immediately reported to the council .

Knowing that a new race meant new technology he decide to attack the new race rather than reporting it to the council ,his decision was to put the species into serving his kind.

When they were done with them then the council would be made aware of them.

This is what started the Human Taurian war.

Sir the humans wont be able to hold of much longer. We will be breaching their defenses any minute.

Good deploy landing crafts and ground forces,and prepare for an orbital bombardment.

But sir .due it . and dont ever question my order again-

Captain we have movement coming from the relay.

Must be more reinforcements for the humans

Captain the new crafts dont match any known human design, in fact they dont match any known design .Captain ive ran a scan of both the four smaller ships, and the lager one .

Theres no trace of ozo anywhere

Hmm a new race our plans have not changed get some fighters to engage the new crafts , they dont have ezo which means they dont have kinetic barriers easy pickings.

Dyber some fighters .

Fighters are engaging .

Sir the smaller ships disappeared. What do you mean disappear.

Sir a a type of spiral opened up and they disappeared, no trace ,no energy its as they were never there .

Captain the remaining ship is returning fire. Captain whatever the hell they're using just knocked our fighters barriers down in half. They won't survive another hit like that.

Divert half our fleet we need to destroy that ship .Use torpedoes .

All ships firing disruptor pidos ,its a direct hit ,what the damn thing survived it seems to have a type of barrier, but we seem to have knocked it down.

Captain the enemy crafts .energy reading are going of the charts. its opening fier.

Sir that thing just cut thru six of our hips like they were nothing .

Get the remaining ships to hit them with another round of mass accelerates combine it with our remaining torpedoes.

Its a direct hit alien craft is going down.

Captain the enemy ship is firing all its weapons,half the fighters attacking it are gone,the enemy is launching escape pods.

Intercept them capture them for interrogation, those that resist kill them

Sir the enemy ship has imploded all ships near it are beeing suked in ,we lost half our fleet..

The only way to describe sarens face at that moment was that of shock and fear.

Call for reinforcements,and assume defensive formation the humans are sure to try and take advantage of the ground troops .

Captain we have our ground troops on line,.

Put them thru.

A taurian coronel dressed in standard blue armor, covering his entire body,as a form of respect he has his helmet removed , leaving only his head exposed .} Captain we are currently pushing the humans back ,they should be dealt with shortly .

What about the escape pods .

They are entering the atmosphere as we speak.

almost on cue a taurian soldier spakes{Sir the escapepods don't seem to be slowing down, in fact they seem to be picking up speed }

What do you mean.

BOOM BOOM BOOM sounds can be hard

They crash landed sir, one of our scout teams is approaching the area ,we are receiving visual .

Boom the llach of the escape pod blast open, what emerged was a giant in blue armor,who without the slightest hint of hesitation it stretches out its hand,which immediately starts firing a red bean at the approaching taurian soldiers .

With what appeared to be an instant all the taurians were dead.

Sir we are getting reports similar to one we just saw ,some of these things have joined the humans .

Coronel tell your men to fall back regroup .

Sarren you can't be sirius

If the humans have made allies with these new comers we won't be able to stand against them. Order your men to fall back , and prepare for orbital bombardment .

Captain our backup has just arrive.

Good tell them to not wait for orders and get rid of that to destroy the unkowns on the planet ,fire on my command.

Captain the r relay its become active, there also seem to be a type of spiral formation near the relay . Dear Goddess what are those those things {as a humongous shipes emerge from both the spirals and the mass relay}

The only thing that could be described on everyone's eyes was absolute horror } their small war ship only half the size of the smallest craft.

Captain our systems are going haywire ,were being hacked.

Try hayling them .{sir they're not responding }Dam it .{captain} there fiering .

Just like that his fleet disappeared right before his eyes one ship after another {the radio transmissions of the fall of reach only with taurians } ,dear god they're everywhere ,all units fallback,dam it .

flashback ends

Back in his small ship racing towards the citadel ,Sarren stood what disturbed him the most was how he and his crew managed to get away almost as if the enemy let them escape to tell the story of what happened .

Silently he vowed revenge no matter what the price,that both the humans ,and the newcomers would´pay for the deaths of his friends ,and teams .

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

How could it happen {flashback} two young sailors talking walking in a military building .Dressed in standard navy uniforms.

So Romeo is it true did you get assigned to the pillar of fire.

Yep the old girls captain,crew ,and ai were given an upgrade ,a bigger badder and tougher ship.

But you know what I dont care,ill tell why i don't care my girl survived the great war,fought didac ,,and beat the crap out of the flood.

Well you know what you can keep pillar of fire .I my friend have under my command.

The one and only ship to make it ought in one piece up against all that ,thats right the one, the only ,the many roads .

Sish shut up were here look at her measuring at 3,000 meters in length 632,4 m in with 975.2 metres in height, with archer missiles ,nukes ,howler missiles ,both hard light and standard shields, anti air guns ,magnet accelerators, and more The Pillar of fire.

Well mine may only be 2,500 meters long,432,2 wide , 985.0 hie, but its a hell of a lot faster,i could out run all your weaponry while spinning circles around fortunately i don't have as many weapons having only half of what you have but what i lack in weapons i make up in defence ,menubar ability and ,speed.

My girl can ram a forerunner ship and make it out alive,with its shields deployed of course {graduates please head to the graduation ceremony} well lets go

end of flashback

In sleep space

Captain i'm receiving the video footage of their last moments , it appears that the many roads captain went down with the ship, should Play it.

with a calm face he answers }No how long till we exit sleep space.

Any moment sir .

Tell the shipmaster to stay on standby . send a copy of their last moments to hie command .

Very well sir ,we will be exiting sleep space right about now{A spiral formation resembling a worm hole appears,next to the relay}Captain i have contacted the shipmaster but its difficult under the type of energy the device uses.

So we can't .{cutting him of} no we can but its very hard to. I'll keep that in mind .

Captain all elite and sangheili ships are exiting the device ,and are setting up rear defence ,and are staying in stand by .Wel wel this is interesting.

What is it.{Your not going to like it } Say it

The appears to be multiple ship designs.

They belong to a group called the citadel think of them as a nice version of the covenant .That made everyones skin crawl.

The ones we fought were its primary law enforcement.

What then why did they attack like this.

Im getting to that .You see the device we used is called a mass relay,theres many more of them.

Apparently activating one is against council law.

Thats ridiculous attacking us because of a law we dirent know.

I agree ,it seems the alliance told us the truth..Captain im oppening alll lines to comunicate with the citadel races.

Good due it

How did it happen {flashback}

Next up Romeo you have been given the pillar of fire .Now meet the man that will accompany you ,Generation 6 ai Henri {dress in jeans ,dress shirt, all lite up green.}good evening sir i look forward to working with you

I curent agree more .

Next up Expert .First of all are you sure you don't want to give out your name.

No sir my father ROCkY never gave his name and neither will I like him only my wife,our children,and hie command will know my name, its tradition sir.

Very well expert .Meet your new mistress{dressed in an outdated sailor uniform,asian origin}her name is Mary. You sir have been given command of the defence ship, Many roads .

{end of flashback}

theres no way that ship would go down with just that so how did it happen

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Welcome identifying dna welcome hie council member{ accessing files

ELITE ,SANGHEILI,SAGELY,SPLIT JAW AMONG OTHER NAMES THEIR CALLED

sangheili {Elite} Humanity's first allies in the great war they wore the covenants strongest and most honorable the war the sangheili discovered the prophets lies and made them pay for it. Sins then they have become humanity's most loyal always ,aiding us in defeating the covenant,imprisoning didac,and many more events.

Sageli} the sageli are split into two types, type 1.. was created during the great schism it is unknown how oni accomplished it .But they managed to acquire sangheili children, train them under spartan conditions. This sageli wore responsible for infiltration and assassination,there are rumors that some female sageli became impregnate in an attempt to create a new type of spartan.

Sageli{hunter} tpe 2.. the first were encountered when searching for surviving colonies and habitable planets. They are the result of sangheili and hunter cross breeding,possessing the hunters keen eye coordination and the sangheili's nature they are devastating in battle. All hunters found on the planet were female .Obviously the sangheili wor male by their own statement {living here after we crash landed was difficult ,some where along the way we only saw them as females.} Both types are usually treated like any other elite.

Split jaw} it is unknown how they came to be , oni is highly suspected in their creation , but they deny the accusations.


	4. Chapter 4

Garres was having ruff day. First his little brother shows up with a nearly destroyed dreadnought ,the same day he is to be welcomed into the specters .

Then he finds aught that the humans had made knew allies,which completely annihilated all of the heragis war ships .

Now this a huge box like ship ,completely covered in weapons , which was half the size of the citadel .

Next to it another roughly the same since ,but this one showed the smoothness comparable to that of a asaries ship,but lacking of any type of superficial weapons wat so ever .

Near those two ships came a series of fighters ,all eater cruiser size of dreadnought size .

Finally the smallest of them all were those pieces of garbage,the bad excuse for shipes the ones that the humans used .

Suddenly a voice called all c sec operatives to your stations ,recalling all citadel defence ships .

This was going to be a long day .

In the pillar of fire

So were agreed then .The system alliance and the unsc are here on aught allies .

Captain you may proceed .

Shaking his head Romeo begins .This is captain Romeo of the UNSC .

YOU AND YOU'RE CITADEL ATTACKED ONE OF OUR SHIPS WITH AUGHT PROVOCATION ,AND YOU TRIED TO SUBJECT ONE OF OUR ALLIES THE SYSTEM ALLIANCE WE DEMAND AN ANSWER FOR THIS OR PREPARE FOR WAR.

Now what

Now we wait senator[a few moments later [captain were receiving transmission \

Put it thru[to the captains surprise a blue human face showed on screen]

This is councilor Tevos of the citadel council there has been a grave misunderstanding were merely trying to stop your allies from activating a dangerous device if you would please we would like to explain everything.

Berry well .

Please proceed to docking bay 4 .

So is everyone ready .

Yes but are you sure this will work .

Don't worry senator it will.

In the citadel

We must hurry they will be landing soon .Councilman spartus how did this happen and why wasnt the rest of the council made aware of this.

That does not matter anymore ,what matters is that they're here now,and what were going to do about them .Said councilman valern

I agree we must be careful of what the humans allies are capable councilman spartus .

In docking bay 4

A pelican began to land ,just like the pillar of fire it was covered in guns.

The small craft had an air around it that said just give me reason to kill you all.

As soon as it landed a join group of sangheili and spartan team moved to secured the area .

Council species would later tell that what emerged appeared to be a creature whose beauty left the asaris to shame.

Next came a creature that resembled a taurian,if the taurian had gone into an extreme growth sperge and became more aggressive .

Finally a creature appearing similar to an asari came aught .

Greetings please follow us to the council chambers ,we will escort you said a taurian csec operative followed by five more of his kind .

Please diss arm yourselves.

If you dare touch anything on me those awaiting your return shall forever remain waiting ,we will not disarm said sangheili gard .

Berrywell I meant no disrespect .Please this way [showing the unsc ,and the alliance members to an elevator .We will await here the council chambers are just up ahead .

In the council chambers

The council was watching the representatives aribal

Things have gotten more complicated .[said valern]

A collective of species [said tevos ]

As the representatives entered they could see the council awaiting them .

Greetings and welcome [said tevos from her perspective the ones more likely to be willing to compromise were the ones with the split mouths ,what were they called sangheili .That armor was obviously ceremonial]

Yes it would have been better to believe that ,if you hadn't tried to enslave us[ said senator Anderson ]

That was a misunderstanding we were never trying to enslave you, any new species is to immediately be made clear as to not activate any dormant relay and a first hand is the best way to understand [said spartus clearly disliking the man]

FIRST The unsc has these demands to the taurians .

Hand over the captain responsible for the deaths of the many alliance citizens ,and the one responsible for destroying one of our unsc ships

Second you must repay the alliance for the lost of life and for the restoration of their plane. Failure to do any of this will result in an act of war.

We were keeping the council law ,to think that we would hand over one of our people just so they can be executed is observed .Screamed Spartus

Please reconsider what you're saying the turians were just following theres the issue that those that led the assault have already perished .said valern

O they have already fallen then that part of our demand is already nullified .

However we still expect you to pay for everything that was damaged ,destroyed ,and the citizens that lost their lives.

How much would that be .asked Spartus

Around 5mi credits

Thats absurd we could create and maintain several new colonies with that .

Failure to comply will result in an act of war

tensions grew if one were there one could compare the tension as being invisible wall

Tevos suddenly got up and said We of the assari will help the taurians pay for the damages .

Negotiations continued with several minor mishaps ,by the end of it all all the none citadel species left

This is quite concerning. said Spartus

Agreed but with the kind of weaponry they possess we can't afford to aggravate them .said valen

Why is it that we dirent offer them a chance to join the citadel said tevos

Its obvious they would have rejected it

we will have to see what these newcomers bring .

In an unknown location on an ONI base a man witnesses the meeting with the council .

What a boring you leave it .

Yes sir the T team has been uploaded to the citadel

Good now we have our own ears in the citadel ,without having to rely on them

above top secret

6 weeks 4 days .After the encounter with the racchi oni discovered a device exactly as the racchi descreive .

The following report details what was discovered ,and why the findings are considered covenant category danger archive GETH


	5. Chapter 5

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

above top secret

6 weeks 4 days .After the encounter with the racchi oni discovered a device exactly as the racchi descreive .

The following report details what was discovered ,and why the findings are considered covenant category danger archive Geth .

December 2557]

After the meeting with the racchi an oni special task group was assigned to to search for a mysterious device referred to by the racchi as a mass relay .

The sheer importance of this device was extreme for not only did it mean that the covenant wasn't the only group of aliens in the universe ,but also the of threat these others would eventually bring.

The one responsible for leading this new division is a man known solely as the illusive man .

Upon the discovery of the object the oni operatives sent several probes the probes demonstrated a planet with few ships hardly considered cruiser class .

Two things were made apparent one the racchi dirent lie ,the other first contact would be made .With possible knew allies .

Captain were approaching the nearest ship,scans show no life signs [a crew member said .]

Be Careful not to cause whatever is controlling that thing to think that we are a threat to it.

I'm running scans on the ship but what i'm finding it difficult to access all its information,its like some things blocking me. [said the ships ai ] His appearance resembled that of a cia agent suit and and all.

Another ai perhaps . [said the illusive man ]

Ill be the judge of that [said the ship's on board ai .

Yes it appears to be a kind of ai but the most primitive of kind just calling this many ai is an insult but the truth is the truth.

On the unknown ships

1000001

A unidentified craft has entered the system by relay.

1000091

Scans show that organics are within the unknown craft .

10000879

Suggestion destroying unknown.

122222

suggestion make first contact if we can prove that we have allies creators might be willing to accept us .

1000001

We are being sckand artificial life form has been confirmed.

census confirmed ,all agreement make first contact.

On the oni prowler

Captain were receiving first contact package.[said the ships ai ]

Is ours ready

Yes captain[ said a crew member ]

Send it

Static this is captain Taylor[not real name ]we are excited to encounter friendly neighbors,in this travel.

1000001

We are receiving transmission lack of ezo making communication difficult.

10000754

We are honored to meet another non hostile race .

Captain i'm receiving transmission but its difficult to understand with our equipment .[said the ships ai]

I agree if you would accept to come on to our ship so we can establish away for our kind to interact with each other .

1000032

We agree to boarding your craft will you confirm non hostile action to our representative

Yes i personally will assure you this. [everyone tensed remembering how the covenant war started]

12312313

Very well.

Captain one of the crafts is approaching our location .[ said the ships ai]

Dont act unless they attack give them a warm welcome.

The craft is launching a landing ship . [said the ai ]

Docking doors open .what emerged was a humanoid machine that instead of a head had alight and had 3 fingers

Greetings iam unit 300000012 wear geth .

Greeting I am captain taylor please this way

They head to a conference room

Can i ask what is your name

We are geth no i mean of this particular unit

Geth

Can you specify

If i may legion for we are many [the ships on oared ai appears]

You use synthetics with its lights flickering on and off rather repeatedly.

Shall we begin negotiations but first why doe you call yourself by your species name.

We geth are a hive mind as you are of singular you find it unthinkable of having multiple minds ,understandable we find it equally difficult to understand a singular mind The geth offered from ship designs to ezo .But the only wanted raw material.

However when the geth told how their creators tried to destroy them and how they drove their creates off planet ,the ships ai compare it to a type of rampancy.

The geth equally found that the covenants existence a threat to them as they wanted to create their own future.

All and all the Illusive man concluded that even tho the geth were of no real threat to the u.n.s.c or the u.e.g.

How ever he did conclude that there were many threats with the council that the geth had given them .

Those included were the Asari with their ability to enter a person's consciousness, the Salarians with their willingness to use bio weapons ,and finely with the Taurians with their military .

How ever he did make it a priority to contact the geths creators,reasons were never said.

Jan 2558 the u.e.g u.n.s.c oni all agree in creating a task force in confronting the citadel for they will eventually be a problem .

The group[s name CEREBROS

End of file


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback minutes before the meeting with the citadel .

Now senator we have an offer for you one that can be berry beneficial for your system alliance . [said a counselor ]

And what would that be.[Asked the senator.]

First please take a look at this .

[a full scale image of the citadel council space appeared on the halo screen ]As you can see the taurian ships we scand earlier contained quite a bit of information ,one of which would be star charts.

As you can probably guess these mass relays are all over the citadel space but all eventually will lead back to that citadel of theirs .

Now these aliens either put these things every where in order to get around, or they found them just like you did . What we propose is that you the system alliance bracke of from us and join the citadel in order to find aught why ..

Why would we agree to do that [.asked the senator.]

You see these things were put by someone who obviously wanted them to be found .We will make the citadel keep their eyes on us and attempt to persuade you to join them .

Of course we won't allow it first we will help you become more technologically advanced before any of this occurs .

You need to be able to both defend yourselves properly, and be able to put something on the table to get them to want you .

But how do you know this plan of yours would work .

Simple if some one like us all of a sudden showed up ,helping someone like you .

In there position who would you target .

I see [said the senator] .

End of flashback

Now entering sistem alliance space [said the ai Henry ]

As both the alliance captain and senators ,eyes widened the entire section where shanzay lay was completely littered with u.n.s.c ships .

Gentleman from here on aught you will become stronger .

The .Government had gone through several changes over the course of time from the imperialistic times when the inis were a problem .

To the face of humanities strength .Finally to the face of the new leader of galactic union.

The representative of which was a man by the name of Anakin.[he dressed in a brown suit, with sandals as a form of showing that he would go to any extremes for his people even look ridiculous for them ]

So the appearance of the system alliance was of course a shocker to him.

However this was not the case for this days meeting with the hie council ,that was present bia halo display .

Hie counselors I apologies for the disturbance but there has been an incident one which must be brought on to you at quickly as possible.

And what would that be [said the hie arbiter ]

As you all know when our representatives entered the enemies citadel they immediately uploaded a team of ais to spy and learn as much as they can from the enemy.

They have sent these symbols along with other information ,they seem to be of forerunner origen but we couldn't identify their meaning . [said anakin]

These are not forerunner symbols infact I have never seen these forms before [said the forerunner gate ]

I have .[said the ancient human ]

My fellow hie councillors the day I agreed in helping you restore our home world earth ,you all agree in accepting 3 things.

One when I decided to start something you would not stop me ,2 you would restore all the worlds we once held ,and finally I would not be stopped from making a dangerous decision .

I don't understand [said anakin]

There's only one other person alive that knows what these symbols say ,and he is in the lowest depths of hell .

I am calling you all aught on the third agreement. Now if you excuse me ..[said the ancient one ]

Deep within the ark is a giant storing cell ,full of cryo pods but only one is occupied .This sell no monitor or creature that is not a hie councillor may 5 thousand spartans guarded it.

Wake him up.[said the ancient one] .

But sir [said a spartan]

Destroy us both if he tries to get loose.[said the ancient one ]

Moments later.

So you awakened me .Why.

A situation has occurred .[said the ancient one]

And I should care why.

Take a look a this (showing the symbols)

Why haven't you destroyed the place you found this.

Too many unknowns. (Said the ancient one)

Fools

If you help us with this I can assure you,you will regain all of your army back , and a council seat.

Do you honestly expect to bribe me with this.

No .But I do have something you might be interested in .

And what would that be.

Let me ask you something, don't you think its odd that you, me, and gate revived. (Said the ancient one)

What are you saying human.

Your wife and the rest of your kind are alive if you agree to help us you just might see them again .Why would you be so sure .

Because I know where they are.

Several moments later

Berry well

Welcome to the hie council ;Didac of the 's much to due.


	7. Chapter 7

CHIEF MASTER[MASTER CHIEF ]

What is the meaning of this

Ancient one

My fellow councillors I will now explain certain things .First of all dont mind Didac he is of no threat at the moment or any threat in the upcoming months .

There is no way for me to say this delicately so I will say it .

cuts in HIE ARBITER

EXPLAIN THIS

Ancient one

As you all know the original humans fell to the forerunners because we were weakened by the flood.

DIDAC

We forerunners fell to the flood because we were weakened by them the ancient humans .

Ancient one

However the forerunners only came to power after they had defeated the precursors .

DIDAC

However we believe that the precursors themselves were weakened by another threat similar to themselves .

shay tong[hie kig yar councillor ]

Are you saying that there is a threat out there similar if not greater than the flood .

DIDAC

We do not know for sure . Humans and savages hear my warning if what you believe the forerunners are capable of is un imaginable the pre courses may seem even more to you.

Ancient one

The precursors believed that all life was to be protected ,but we have reasons to believe that there existed another group that desired nothing to do but make all life its slaves .

GATE

If I may when my people defeated the precursors they found records of a species LEVIATHANS they were listed as high level threat.

CORTANA

But how does this fit with the citadel,the other species ,and the other humans

DIDAC

The citadel has leviathan written all over it

Ancient one

As for the other humans .Think back humanity has never seen eye to eye we all know of how our bloody history was till the how great war .

The system alliance is no different we will give them the technology necessary for them to defend themselves ,and only that.

Maybe not know but in the near future they will become a problem if they unite further than they might become a great threat as insurrectionist .

CHIEF MASTER[MASTER CHIEF]

Thats wrong

Ancient one

Is it .You all experienced great hardship and united as one .They will experience the same and unite with us .Will at the same time they will keep everyone's eyes on them ,because of how naive they are .

Sharon[yanmes queen ]

But why this

DIDAC

Because we need time to figure aught what's going on .the halo should have killed everyone here but they have existed only 2 centuries after it was feared .That should not be.

ssh[Mgalecgolo counselor]

So you're using them all

Cut him of

Ancient one

Yes we are going to use the citadel species as sacrificial lambs till we figure everything aught

If anyone disagrees speak up now but remember if you were in there place would you listen to us

Then it agreed the citadel species will by us time to figure everything aught


End file.
